


「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实①

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: TrapHIStory3 | Trapped
Genre: HIStory3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实①

TAG：HIStory3「圈套|飞唐CP」  
超速预警：原剧情脑洞，轻微OOC  
关键词：毒瘾描述，下药梗（伪重口预警，不喜勿进）  
\------------------------------------------------------------

楔子>>>

唐毅近半年来很是高调，先后挑了泰国、老挝几处重点毒窝，连超级药头王坤成也“无故”死于非命。捣毁东南亚毒品供应链和盘口，是逼幕后大佬现身最激进也最有效的方式。  
果然，王坤成一死，当地通联柬埔寨的毒品链路面临规则重置满盘混乱。对陈文浩而言，就好比一副齐整好牌，因为一张脱不了手的废牌陷入被动局面——唐毅这颗爱坏事的毒瘤，自是除之后快。  
陈文浩在道上，是出了名的万年老狐狸，不论在离开行天盟自立门户的当年，还是在多年牢狱销声匿迹的蛰伏期，亦或是“唐国栋事件”后威名在外的这四年……所谓狼子野心，早已昭然若揭。  
道上传闻二十多年前，老狐狸替行天盟的当时的主事者唐国栋受了牢狱之灾，可唐国栋转眼忘了他这个兄弟。老狐狸自然咽不下这口气，二十多年铁窗苦日，这牢不能白坐。他没有浪费在牢里的一朝一夕，寻思排布更不是一年半载，如今唐毅继业上位，却处处与他作对，踩踏他的底线，老狐狸又岂会让唐毅和他漂白进程中的行天盟好过一天？是时候让早先安插于警局高层的棋子发挥更大作用了。  
除了陈文浩身边的亲信外，鲜有人知他养精蓄锐期间，究竟布了多少条线。总之，得益于这些年里应外合的部署，警方几次围剿行动皆无功而返，迫于没有人赃并获抓到现行，最终只能因罪证不足放弃对陈文浩的公诉。只是这次他要动的人，是牵扯黑白两道的特殊存在——孟少飞。  
藏于权钱交易之下，那些暗搓搓的勾当，其实早已洞穿甚至蛀空了警方的阵营。如今常常出现在新闻镜头前的正义面孔，又有多少是傍着黑势力大腿一步步浮出众生视线的？  
即使双方彼此获益匪浅，但对于老狐狸近来愈发肆意妄为的行径，内应们的日子却实难好过。孟少飞是何许人也？那是局子里的“风云人物”，出了名的线索终结者、任务破坏王，正因如此也是声名在外无人不晓的存在。这样的奇葩目标太大，身边从来不缺是非与瞩目，更不缺几乎24小时贴身随从的小跟班赵立安，更让人头疼的，还有貌似越来越习惯被孟少飞“妨碍自由”的唐老大……只可惜雇主的死令已下：此人他志在必得。大家既然上了同一艘贼船，拿钱手软又退路无几，只能硬着头皮上。  
一旦陈文浩掌握了孟少飞这枚筹码，不论对唐毅，或是对常年紧咬他不放的条子，都能形成制衡。是为一箭双雕，上上之策。

正文>>>

孟少飞竟然是在警局联谊时，被迷倒打包带走的，这么吊诡的事情，但凡是个人都想不到，当侦三队后知后觉的发现孟少飞突然失踪，一个个被大砲的黑脸吓到皮皮搓。最懵逼的当然还是孟少飞，前一秒还在跟赵子打屁，下一秒却突然空降这鸟不拉屎的乡野丛林？这特喵的是在玩大变活人咩？靠北哩！  
不过显然对方很清楚绑了条子的后果，从他醒来到现在，一直好茶好水的供着。想到最近陈文浩的案子追查遇到瓶颈，整个侦三队都很颓。这次突发事件，搞不好有什么意外的收获，于是孟少飞难得冷静一回，当下决定敌不动我不动静观其变。  
而陈文浩并没有打算亲自出马，此时他正悠哉的品着高山茶，一边通过监控器观察眼前的年轻人。绑了条子始终是件麻烦事，不到必要他并不想在这件事上暴露过多行踪。  
其实老狐狸一开始的目的非常简单，孟少飞是他看中的警方内应后备人选，而几次观察下来，意外发现他跟唐毅常有牵扯而关系匪浅。如能将孟少飞收为己用，局面逆转不无可能。  
当然他派去游说孟少飞的手下，也是事先做过功课的。这小警察吃软不吃硬，性格热血冲动还很固执。只是，他也有个软肋——四年前的案件中，和行天盟前老大唐国栋死在一起的女警李丽真。  
是个人就会有弱点，有弱点才好切入。这个时代，打打杀杀早已不是黑道的出路了，唐毅在漂白行天盟的若干年里，陈文浩也通过各种手段迅速做大他的毒品流通链路，其中自然也包括通过无限复制卧底模式，在各处安插眼线，黑白两道动向自是了如指掌。  
陈文浩这次也打算对孟少飞故技重施，以四年前案件的关键线索，交换孟少飞为他卖命。只是孟少飞经过这些年和黑道打交道以及刑侦专业历练的洗礼，早就不像他外表示人那般的愣头青了。他一早便做了决定要静观其变的，于是佯装上钩，心里却暗暗盘算着揭对方的老底。因为刑警的敏锐观察告诉他，绑了他的人，肯定是条“大鱼”。  
只是，事情常常惯于往计划之外发展。孟少飞几经观察认出了几张熟脸，貌似是之前行动中打过照面的，而这些人背后的关联，使陈文浩的名字渐渐浮出脑海……于是老狐狸就这么猝不及防的暴露了。不但如此，连日周旋已让陈文浩对孟少飞失去耐性，在他这里，多的是软硬兼施威逼利诱的手段。识相的，或许还能得到和颜悦色的待遇，但这不识时务的小警察，怕是只配吃点苦头了。

这次，连子弹都不怕的孟警官，遇到的可不是什么无名小咖。在陈文浩的新仇旧恨里，他的一举一动都会有严重的后果……  
唐毅最近有些心神不宁，常常整夜无眠。自从缠了他四年的小警察突然杳无音讯，他耳根是清净了，但一贯波澜不惊的心弦却开始此起彼伏。四年过去了，他已经习惯身边时不时冒出来的那一撮呆毛，尤其近半年来他们的互动越来越失常……孟少飞救过他，他也以还人情为借口自我洗脑，来掩饰回救对方的行为动机……或者，其实他潜意识里早已觉察出孟少飞的不同，他并不是半个甚至一个朋友这么简单。当唐毅发现自己无法再次经历这样的场面——眼睁睁看着自己重视的人消逝于眼前时，小警察已成功闯入他的禁区，成为了唐毅尤不自知的软肋。  
所以当他在孟少飞失联近40个小时后收到了这则即时视讯时，感觉全身血液开始逆流——  
镜头前的画面很清晰，清晰到能轻而易举辨识出画中人的眉眼五官与表情，是孟少飞……画面中只有他一个人，从表情看，神志清醒也没有受伤，只是四肢被绳索捆缚着，半躺在一张床上。  
此时外面进来两个高壮的男人，其中一人手里拿着装有不明针剂的托盘。孟少飞自然也是看到了，心里开始发毛，干刑警几年什么场面没见过，早有听闻黑道对付异己的那些下三滥手段。他尝试挣扎着坐起来，却很快被其中一个男人下重手按压在床上，另一个男人则挂着一脸邪笑，拿起针筒汲取小瓶器里的液体并轻推出空气，动作娴熟一看就知道类似勾当之前不知干过多少次。  
当针筒逼近孟少飞被高高拉过头按住双手而显露出来的肘部内侧静脉时，两颗心跳几乎同时停摆——眼睛死盯着屏幕，几乎握碎手机的唐毅，和此刻内心充满绝望慌了神的孟少飞，两人虽身处异地，却仿佛共享着同拍心跳。  
孟少飞不想乖乖配合，拼劲全力挣扎，无奈压着他的男人，比他壮实整整一大圈，力气大到几乎压碎他的骨头。  
“陈文浩，你！卑鄙无耻……唔！”  
孟少飞破口大喊，被立马捂住了嘴。当冰冷的液体注入静脉，刺痛带着颤栗，药物起效缓慢，但药性却生猛异常。他瞬间感觉太阳穴开始发胀，视线变得模糊，无力感和失重感伴随而来，灵魂仿佛随之抽离，挣扎逐渐脱了力……死按住孟少飞的男人又撑了几秒才松开了手，对着镜头一脸猥琐的看着唐毅。  
“孟警官我们会好好替你照顾着，如果我们玩过觉得满意，就把他卖去东南亚……”  
猥琐男人顿了顿，一口黄牙半露笑得更显得意。  
“要知道，像他这么细皮白面的少年郎，在那边很受欢迎嘞！”  
唐毅一语不发，仍是死盯着屏幕。小混混们似乎觉得还不够刺激，两人开始对孟少飞上下其手，一边粗鲁地撕扯他的衣物，一边继续对着镜头“实况转播”。  
“这批货，我们老大的得意之作诶，孟警官好福气哦！一支上瘾见效快，保准嗑完爽歪歪，哈哈哈哈……”  
两人正调笑着，一旁被注射了新型毒品的孟少飞，很快开始出现轻微抽搐，不堪药物反应身体反弓扭曲着。对于初次注射毒品的人而言，这样的剂量和纯度都太过于猛烈，神经受强力刺激反弹，会让人体产生严重的应激反应。孟少飞已无法保持清醒，为了不失去意识，他甩头猛撞向床板，拿被捆绑的双手用力敲着自己的脑袋，鼻息透着深喘，齿根磨得咯吱作响。  
唐毅全程目睹着孟少飞一步步被毒品侵蚀，更无法忽视孟少飞此刻下身鼠蹊部位慢慢撑起的肿胀。  
“对厚，怕孟警官不够满意，我们给他多加了点猛料。哈哈哈哈，买一送一够诚意了吧！”  
猥琐男边剥去孟少飞身上仅剩的平角裤，边冲着镜头眨眼睛。夹在两个壮硕男人之间的孟少飞，显得格外单薄羸弱，原本健康白净的皮肤呈现出不正常的潮红，太阳穴及颈侧青筋突突暴起，一张俊脸因为极力忍耐变得扭曲而狰狞。  
孟少飞的意识渐渐飘离，即使紧咬的下唇已经血迹斑斑，仍抗不过烈性药物对他精神力和肉体的双重摧残。他体验到血液沸腾至血管爆裂般的刺激，口干舌燥仿佛自己是条脱水的鱼，感官快意被无限放大。刚刚的横冲直撞让他晕眩，仅存的一丝清醒，来源于被咬破的嘴唇缓缓释放的钝痛，直到混入体内的性奋剂开始发力起效——  
双管齐下的药物反应，不肖多时便摧毁了小警察最后坚守的意志力。血液极速流转，引发心脏擂鼓般疯狂跳动，耳鼓膜也同频率砰砰作响感应着心跳的失速。而这些沸腾的血液，最终全部汇集到他的下体，此刻“孟小飞”已经鼓胀到极致，轻微的摩擦，不是带来令人崩溃的快感，就是阵阵地生疼，挣扎间被束缚的手腕脚踝也磨破了……这已经超出孟少飞二十多年人生经历所能承受的限度，让他更绝望的是，此刻脑海里反射出来的知觉并不是恐惧，而是渴望。  
屏幕另一端的唐毅一言不发却心如凌迟，他发誓，他会杀了陈文浩那杂碎！不惜任何代价。  
然而画面中两个男人对小警察的猥亵仍在继续，四只手掌轮番在白净结实的身躯上揉捏侵犯，手劲完全没有收敛，让原本潮红的肌肤变得更斑驳。孟少飞弓着身子尽可能蜷缩起来，却轻易被男人一把扯起，下一刻他感觉下体被大力握住，嘶哑的喉间再也禁不住发出亢鸣——  
“呃！疼……松手……”  
男人们嗤笑着，彼此交换了个眼神。其中一个握住孟少飞肿胀的男性象征，开始粗暴的上下套弄；另一个似乎对他紧实弹韧的肌肤很感兴趣，手指不停磨砂着他红云满布的胸膛，来回揉擦间，胸前两颗挺立的茱萸被逗弄的肿胀不堪……  
时间在一分一秒间流逝，但此刻时间之于孟少飞，已全然失了意义，他的世界只剩下欲望的深渊，无尽的喘息……几日后清醒后的孟少飞，死都想忘记这段羞耻的记忆，虽然过程已是模糊，但最后快意崩盘激射出来时的高潮，简直震晕了他。  
和小跟班赵子一样，孟少飞也是个处子，连初吻都没有过的“童子鸡”。他人生的第一次高潮竟然发生在这种境况下，除了耻辱，更多的是羞愧和遗憾。虽然漫长的过程中，他满脑子都是唐毅。唐毅温暖的手掌，取代了陌生男人潮湿粘腻的手；唐毅滚烫的唇舌，啃咬舔舐着他每寸敏感的肌肤；唐毅结实沉重的身躯，压得他喘不过气……具象的意淫，让孟少飞瞬间冲上了欲望的巅峰。也正是因为这些具象，仿佛在他的脑海中印下了如此深刻的烙印，让他在此后的很长一段时间里，无法在清醒的状态下面对唐毅。  
庆幸的是，在那两个男人对他做出更多深入的侵犯前，唐毅单方面切断了通讯，也终结了这场以恶意为开端的折磨。陈文浩的目的，只是给孟少飞一个教训，同时也给唐毅一个警告，倒没想真的玩儿死他，毕竟最后还是冀望于小警察能受教，从而“回心转意”投靠他。至于那两个男人在没有接到喊停指令前，却也没有真的强暴他，原因很简单：俩人都是直到不能更直的直男，对上男人没有半点兴趣。只是点背的因为长相猥琐被老大选中，可实在还是下不去手，就算事后被老大削，也好过留下奇怪的名声，以后还怎么找妹纸？

这世上，让陈文浩无法掌控的，除了直男掰不弯的性向执念，还有唐毅出其不意的不按牌理出牌。一招调虎离山，让老狐狸腹地起火，为了救场，也为了保存实力，尤其风声走漏警方很快闻讯而至，让情势变得更复杂被动。不愿损耗过多人力跟警方硬刚，陈文浩识时务的放弃了孟少飞这条小鱼。能抓他一次，就不难抓他第二次。只是这次小看了唐毅的城府和定力，未曾想过，他在看了那样的画面后，还能沉着冷静的部署策划反击，果然自古以来轻敌乃用兵之大忌。  
而经过这次事件，投射出警方内部的种种潜藏问题，高层开始意识到问题的严重性，并迅速立项内部调查，着手清理警局内患。陈文浩多年的埋线策略，或面临动摇与颠覆。

后记：荼靡，末路之花。绝望之境萌发而结成的果实，是为荼靡之实也。


End file.
